


Back to You

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Kylo messes up a spell to bring back Vader's ghost.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



He's younger than Kylo expected.

The youth can't be more than twenty, and his grandfather was in his forties when he perished in Uncle Luke's foolish quest to save his soul. The ritual was sound, Kylo is certain. He performed everything perfectly. Almost perfectly. As perfectly as could be expected when one grew frustrated with the unending chanting and complicated weaving of Force energy while being interrupted by weak fools who wanted his attention on mundane matters anyone else could have dealt with as easily. The ritual was fine. He's summoned his grandfather's spirit back into flesh just as the dark stories promised.

"Where is this place?" asks the youth. Anakin. Even if Kylo allowed himself doubt, the features on this man's face are familiar from old holoreels, and were stamped onto Luke's face like hit steel into pliant wax.

"This is some time in your future."

He looks around himself, and he isn't as impressed as Kylo has been hoping. "Not much seems to have changed."

"I brought you back."

"Forward. You brought me forward. You should send me back. Obi-Wan is going to be furious if I don't meet him at the rendezvous." A tic of nervousness is under his voice. He doesn't believe Kylo. He thinks he's a prisoner of the Separatists. 

"No. You died. I returned you to life." He grabs the scroll in a gloved hand, foisting it at Anakin. "This is all for you."

Anakin glances over the brittle parchment. "I was on Coruscant not five minutes ago. Unless I died in those five minutes, you're mistaken."

"You didn't die there," Kylo says, and stops himself. What if Anakin is right? What if the spell went sideways and brought the living form of his grandfather to him, not as a reanimated ghost, but in his own flesh? Kylo might be tampering with his own history, jeopardizing his own existence.

The thought brings a heady excitement he hadn't expected.

"It's no matter," he tells Anakin. "I am happy that you are here."

"I have to get back," he says, but Kylo recognizes the curiosity in his eyes. If this is his future, he wants to see everything.

"In time." He gestures politely. Kylo was raised to niceties and etiquette. Anakin learned those gradually, according to the few stories he's been able to squeeze out from the last remaining people who knew him, and he's charmed.

Kylo changes his words, fills them with half lies. This is a Republic battle cruiser. Those stormtroopers are a new generation of clones. The galaxy has come to order. Anakin glows under the descriptions. Darth Vader would have craved destruction and power. This man seems happy with the paltry shadow of his Republic maintaining Kylo's imagined peace.

"I'm glad the war ended. Too many good men died in the last one."

He doesn't know there's been another war since. He hasn't seen a third of the men die that he will in his current war. His innocence unnerves Kylo.

He takes Anakin on as much of a tour as his own subterfuge will stand, ending in his own room with an order for his underlings to bring them food. Anakin muses around Kylo's collection. He doesn't spend more than a moment or two examining the melted mask. "Do you like that one?" Kylo asks, his pulse jumping.

"It's interesting," Anakin says with some diplomacy. That means he's bored. He spends more time looking at the shards of Kylo's broken mask. "This was yours?"

"It was." Kylo broke it in a fit of temper. Some of his hot emotions linger in the edges. He can see that in the way Anakin looks at it, then at him.

"I can sense you, you know," he says conversationally. "I've met Dark Siders before. Your aura isn't like theirs. Yours is like a thin black sheet stretched over light. I should be afraid of you, but I'm not."

"You don't have to be afraid."

"I know you, don't I?"

Kylo doesn't know which of them reaches first. He knows Anakin's mouth is soft and accepting and bright like the stars, and his kiss fills Kylo with light.


End file.
